Stormy Thunder
Stormy Thunder is the third son of Lord Elemento and an electric type boss. He lives on the tallest part of the mountain located in a Savannah or Desert in Disastio. Tactics Stormy Thunder a very strong Boss that can create a Thunderstorm and control electricity, so he can summon some any electric mob (including an Electric Reyo (which will be yours) and excluding Electric Bosses). He appears as a Cutscene Boss after you defeat his older brother, Magma Disaster and after killing five Lightning Creepers or any Dragon in Disastio then drops his/her sword (even if not used to kill any of the optional things needed to kill). He also is stronger than his older brothers and the second strongest of his brothers (first being Acidic Typhoon). Cutscene *Player drops any Sword and felt the wind blowing and the Sword rosed in the air. I better get going, It seems as if there will be a heavy rain. *Player walks away* No one leaves on my watch!!! *looks in the sky* Who said that? *Tornado came and spinned and destroyed the Sword* It is I! Stormy Thunder! The mightiest and strongest of my Dead, older brothers! And I came to seek revenge on you!! Lol, by doing what?! *He Shocks Player and then healed him/her* By making a deadly thunderstorm that obeys me and will annihilate anyone! Especially You!!!! *gulp* Ok, let's do this! *Growls* No one commands me! I will now start and kill you! So the player must hop on the Elec Reyo he summons and dodges the incoming Lighting Bolts he creates. He may also summon Electric Non-Boss Mobs so be careful. You must attack his head or try and eliminate his Tornado Tail. He might also use his lazer beam eyes to shock you which results in Blindness and Weakness. If your Elec Reyo dies, he will say, "I am going to win for sure unlike your Reyo who turned un me"! When he reaches half of his health, he have disgraceful dialogues that is said because he is half beaten. How come you're strong? But not for long! Soon I will cause pure destruction and make this planet then yours reborn in Electricity and I will be the ruler of them, then maybe I'll then go after the Universe. I may not beat you, but there will be others who will want to kill you. Shut Up! Don't... Shut! Shut it! Shut your resistable mouth and stay still so I can pop you and make you my Electric Ornaments! Oh Shut Up!!! *Player tosses Sword to stab Stormy but Stormy swallowed it then summoned 5 Zap-Pulsairs and a Hy-Brid. So, you must continue fighting Stormy Thunder. He will became more hostile and more difficult to defeat. He can create 10 lightning bolts and make louder thunder rolls. He can also summon Brillaria Hostile Mobs to attack the Player. He will also search for Creepers to make them turn Super Charged and also cause a flood to drow the Player and electricute him/her when in the water. His Weakness then becomes an Icendora or a Reyo Sword. When killed he, will have a dialogue before he die. My dream is ruined and now I'm ruined, Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! *Then he drops Reyo Eggs and an Icendora or Plasma Blade. Hehehehehe... Never make and break a promises and also, what goes arounds comes arounds. (End of Cutscene) The Player will also be immuned of Electricity forever. Category:Mob Variations Category:Bosses Category:Cutscene Bosses Category:Large Mobs Category:Powerful Category:Evil Category:Lord Elemento's Children Category:Blue